


The Lady of the Dark Knight Sparda

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Writing practice, i hope i do her some justice, i just wanna write stuff in Eva's perspective, just some in between stories, pre-dmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Time is a precious thing. Eva knew that sooner or later, Sparda had to leave.But she didn't expect it to be so soon.A one-shot dedicated to Eva, for Mother's Day.
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Lady of the Dark Knight Sparda

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the headcannons were inspired by [Synchronmurmurs](https://synchronmurmurs.tumblr.com/)

Eva knew that this day would come. 

That the day where her husband, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, would inevitably leave the comfort of their home, leaving her and her children behind, for the sake of their safety. They had long since prepared for this day to happen, ever since the birth of their children. The soft beating of their sons’ hearts were loud enough to cause a rumbling in the underworld, awaken the slumbering Prince of Darkness. A day of joy for Sparda turned into his worst nightmare, as he didn’t know how to conceal the soft beating of his twins' hearts, as it echoes through the ground, leaving trails for darkness to seek and lurk.

They had discussed it for the whole night, making plans, conjuring wards. Eva even started to practice back some of her deadly spells. All of it to prepare for the day to come. So that the mother and her sons could be safe when the father embarked on his quest to end this millennia feud, and wait for his safe return.

But Eva didn’t expect it would be so soon.

Not when her children were barely 8 years old and just slowly learning about their heritage.

Sure, Sparda had trained them. Every evening of the day, whenever he was free from his work, Sparda had trained his sons the art of swordsmanship, the art of combat. To their children, these practices were merely a bonding ritual between father and sons, a play time with their father. But for Sparda, these training were for their preparation for the harsh reality of the world - should they one day have to face it and need it to protect themselves. But none of the twins knew about that. It was too early for them to know about the danger lurking underneath. No, the twins should not know alas it would rob them of their innocence. 

But still, was the training enough for the twins? Their children were still learning about their heritage, unknowing of the potential that their heritage brought forth. They still need their father to be there with them, to guide and to teach. 

They still needed him, just as much as _she needed him_.

But the world is cruel and unfair. As the years went by since the birth of their children, the shadow grew. So long as their children breathe, hearts beating, the threats crept in closer and closer, and the fiends didn’t even bother to hide their trail. Leaving behind the stench that Sparda knew so well for over a millennia. 

There were so many things that Sparda wanted to teach to his sons, but time wasn’t on his side anymore. And for him to get it back, he must do what needed to be done.

Even if it meant leaving his wife and children behind for god knew how long.

“Are you sure about not bringing Rebellion and Yamato with you?” Eva asked as she stood by the door to his study. She knew that those swords belonged to their children as Sparda had gifted it to them on their seventh birthday. The swords were their sons’ inheritance. But still at the back of her head, she couldn’t help but to think that Sparda should bring those two swords with him.

“Yes I’m, Milady.” Sparda replied and made his way to Eva.

“Is it? But they contained part of your power. Don’t you think that you should bring them?” It wasn't like her to raise this kind of question but she would be lying if she said she’s not worried over her husband bringing only one weapon to face their enemy..

“There’s no need for that, Milady. Besides, Rebellion and Yamato have an important task to take care of our sons should the inevitable happen. Me bringing them along, will defeat the purpose. You knew that, Eva.” That last word wasn't a question but more of a statement. Eva knew the reason he gave the swords to their children and it wasn't because of inheritance alone. Eva bit her lips, a nervous habit that was developed throughout the years. Sparda slowly carded his fingers through her hair. “You don’t have to worry about me, Eva. I promise I’ll return to you and our sons no matter how long will it take. Have faith in me, my love.”

Eva slowly leaned on his shoulder, releasing the nervous breath that she had kept hidden. No, she didn’t want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. But it wasn’t safe for them to be together as long as the Prince of Darkness was still lurking around, endangering her sons. She felt Sparda's strong arm slowly embracing her and she finally fell apart.

“Remember, this is not a goodbye, Eva.”

* * *

Weeks went by since Sparda’s departure and nothing changed much in the Sparda's household. The twins thought of their father's absence as something normal, as it wasn’t their father's first time to be away from them for weeks. 

Every evening, Eva would always watch her children sparring with one another. Sometimes she had to play the referee as once or twice, her children would engage in an endless bickering. It’s either Vergil blaming Dante for the prank he made, or Dante blaming Vergil for not playing it fair. It was always that way and when dinner time came, those two would reconcile and start to tell their adventures to their mom.

For weeks this had been their routine and Eva was glad his sons didn’t ask about their father yet. They knew his father was away for work but they never knew the real reasons for his absence, as the truth would hurt them and Eva would never want to hurt her precious sons. All that matter was for her children to be happy, for them to spend their childhood like any other normal children. So she kept it to herself, leaving her children in the dark.

But as weeks turned to months, she found herself unable to keep the mask she wore in front of her children. And Vergil, ever the smart and sharp boy he was, noticed the worry that seeped through the cracks of his mother’s mask. It wasn’t that hard to connect the dots as his father had been gone for so long.

It was dinner time when Vergil asked her about his father. Dante was busy finishing his ice cream sundae to notice his mother suddenly went stiff for a second but Vergil’s keen eyes saw it. 

“Your father has an important job that requires him to be away for a long time. Don’t worry, he will be back soon.” A lie and Eva hope neither of her sons saw it.

“When is soon, mom? I miss practicing sword with Dad.” Dante chimed in, slowly reaching for his brother untouched ice cream sundae.

“Me too. I can’t wait to show father the move that I made today- And Dante, stop stealing my ice cream!” Vergil slapped Dante’s arm hard, and Dante pouted, mumbling something ‘butyoudidnteveneatemitsmelting’ which he then received a death glare from Vergil. Eva was glad that this managed to ease up the tension in the room (bless you, Dante) as Vergil was distracted by his little brother's attempts to steal his ice cream.

“Enough fighting you two!” She chided and then gave her sons a genuine smile as she tried to assure them (and also herself): “Listen, I’m not sure when but soon you will be able to tell your father of the many adventures and discoveries that you both encountered. It may take awhile for your father to come back home but rest assured, he is currently doing his best to finish his job as quickly as possible so that he can come back home and give you two the biggest hugs he could do. So, we just have to have faith in him, okay boys. Once he’s back, I’ll give you the permission to ambush him, like you did to one another before this, okay?” The boys nodded, and Eva stood up from her chair to move behind her children, hiding the cracks as she gave them a hug.

“You will meet your father soon, I promise.”

* * *

A choke sob left Eva’s lungs. 

She was alone in her room. Her sons had gone to their bed hours before when she felt it. She stumbled forward to the edge of the bed, her left hand gripped the sheet as her right hand clenched on her chest. She tried to breathe in order to ground herself but the pain in her chest was too much. It felt like her lungs had been burst to bits, as if a huge boulder had crashed right onto her chest. She was practically wheezing, gasping for air. 

And then there was a burning sensation on her ring. Her wedding ring. The ring that Sparda gave to her to complete the binding ritual. It burned her finger, as if to warn her of something. For years of wearing the ring, it had never hurt her before. And for the ring to react this way, it must have meant that something had happened to its pair, which was worn by Sparda…

Odd, at a time like this she started to remember back to the day where Sparda put the ring into her finger. How she was so happy and blessed to finally be binded with this handsome devil of a man. This pact, as Sparda said it, was more than just a pact between a devil and a witch; it was a marriage between a man and a woman. And she was fine with that because she wanted this pact not because of his power, like most witches do when making a pact with a demon, but for his love, as they were both so hopelessly in love with one another, that being separated hurted them so much.

Eva coughed hard as the pain in her lungs started to subside. Her finger felt numb. She knew the cause of those pains. Sparda had told her about it- Of course he did. That man was scared that his action would hurt her through the pact but she had told him that she would be okay - That when the time comes, she would be prepared.

But again, why must it be so soon?

She wasn’t even prepared for this.

Didn’t he promise her that he would come back home soon? To her children, to her?

Didn’t he promise her that his departure was not a goodbye?

Eva cried alone that night. Silently mourning for the loss of her heart.

* * *

“Alright, my precious boys! You are allowed to play outside for today. But promise your mother this: That you both will not play far from home. And no more fighting in public or I'll ground you for another 1 week. Understood?" both twins nodded at their mother. After being grounded for more than a week, the twins were excited to finally play outside. It wasn't that there's nothing to do inside their home. They did a lot of indoor activities, even helped their mother bake a chocolate cake. But no matter how much fun they got to play inside, the twins were itching to go outside. "Vergil dear, please make sure that Dante doesn’t do anything reckless again. And Dante, please listen to your brother okay?” 

And with kisses to their cheeks, the boys went out and played outside. 

"Hey, Verge?" Dante called for his brother. 

"What is it, Dante?" 

"emm… do you think Mom is alright?" 

Vergil stopped in his tracks and turned toward his brother. "I… I don't know, Dante. Mother has been sad ever since Father is away. But she hides it with a smile whenever we are around." 

"Oh, so you have noticed it too huh?" 

"Of course I did, little brother! Unlike you, I have been looking after our mother since the day Father's left!"

"Yeah, right. More like the other way around. Have you forgotten that you got yourself in trouble days after that when you played by the river?" 

"That was an accident! I was just trying to save the cat!" 

"And you got mom so worried because of that! And here I thought I was the troublemaker one. " Dante grinned at that. 

"Shut up, Dante!" Vergil frowned at the way Dante was laughing. He quickly turned away. "Anyway, Mother has been sad for a long time. Even when we were having fun together, Mother seemed as if she's not there."

This time Dante had stopped laughing and gazed down to the grass "Yeah… Her eyes don't shine as much as they did before." Dante went silent as he mulled over the words he wanted to say next. "Do you think dad really has left us?" 

Vergil eyes snapped at Dante, his expression betrayed his calm exterior. Vergil bit at the inside of his cheek. Struggling not to think of the possibility of his father had left them all alone. "That's impossible! You know father loves us both. He loves mother! There's no way he has left us, Dante." 

"Then why is dad still not home yet? It's been months, Verge! And everyday Mom is sad because of him!"

"I don't know, Dante! Maybe he is busy somewhere. And.. Didn't mother tell us that father will come back home soon? Don't you have faith in our mother's words?"

"I do, Verge!" Dante's voice started to crack. "But I can't stand it seeing mom sad all day... I just wish dad could have sent us a letter or something. At least that would make mom happy a bit. But he didn't…"

Silent fell between the two brothers. They were both worried over their father. No letters, no calls or updates, they were all left in the dark other than the reassurance from their mother that their father would come home soon. But even that seemed like an empty promise. And whenever they brought up their father, they couldn't miss the mourning sadness in her eyes before she quickly hid it away. 

Both twins knew that their mother was keeping something from them. That it was the cause of her sadness. But they didn't know how to bring that up because everytime they did, their mother would just brush it off.

"Dante, do you remember that new pastry shop next to the library?" 

"Yeah. Their muffins are to die for! Why?" Dante asked despite having already guessed what his brother was thinking. 

"Wanna grab some for Mother?"

"I thought mom told us to not go that far, brother?" Dante smirked. "You gonna get us in trouble, you know that?" 

"Well, do you want to make mother happy or not?" Vergil asked, a bit irritated at his brother. Dante smiled widened. Despite the obedient, good kid image that his brother always wore, deep inside his brother was as much of a troublemaker as he was. 

"I didn't say I don't want to….”Dante said as he gave himself a stretch. “If we're going to go there then we should be quick. Last one to arrive at the shop has to do the toilet cleaning for a week!" He gave his brother a wink before he started to run. 

"Wait- _Dante!"_

That night, they saw their mother smile happily for the first time in weeks when they brought the chocolate strawberry tart to their mother. Eva was surprised by the gift and she swore she was almost about to cry from their gestures. Her sons, as young and innocent they are, never fail to console her heart. And that night, they managed to make her forget the sorrow of her heart.

The twins were glad that their plan to make their mother happy was working. But before that, they did receive a lecture from their mother and the twin didn't mind that at all. 

As long as their mother was happy, breaking the rules was worth it.

* * *

How did it end up like this?

The wards had been breached. Fire danced through the hallway, eating the spells and enchantments away. A normal fire couldn’t achieve this- No, she had tested it before and Sparda had confirmed it. Even magical fire couldn’t break the spell! So, how?

Unless, this wasn’t a normal fire. Not the ones that could be conjured by a spell.

And as Eva made her way through the burning corridors, holding her breath from inhaling the toxic fume, Eva knew what source of fire this was, that managed to burn through all of her spells.

_ Hellfire. _

“Vergil?!” Her eyes wandered around her burning living room. Flames engulfed everything in their path, leaving ashes behind. The air started to get thicker and hotter, burning her lungs as she screamed her oldest son’s name. “Vergil! Where are you, Vergil?!”

Eva managed to find her youngest, Dante, when the fire started. He was hiding in Sparda’s burning study room. The boy was shaking from the attack and also the fire. She wanted Dante to be by her side but it was too dangerous, she couldn’t risk it. So she hid him in a closet and told him to stay there. 

Of all the days those demons chose to attack, they had chosen the day where her sons were not together. Dante and Vergil had a disagreement that afternoon, which caused Dante to stay in his room while Vergil ran off to play outside. Eva thought of giving her sons a space for them to breathe before she came to pick up Vergil from the park, like she always did before. There were days it was Dante who ran off to the park and Vergil to his room. But they usually reconciled afterwards whenever Eva consoled one of the brothers. And to think those demons would attack them when the twins were not together, it was as if they knew that the family would be vulnerable when they weren’t together. 

A low growling sound by the window caused Eva to jump to the side. By the broken window of her living room, a Hell Caina made their way in. Behind them Eva could guess there were a bunch of those hideous creatures awaiting to march in. 

Eva straightened herself. She needed to go past them and ran to her son, Vergil. She knew Vergil was still outside and her heart bled at the thought of Vergil having to defend himself from the hordes of hell. Part of her wished that her son could run off to safety, that he managed to find some place to hide. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if anything were to happen to Vergil or even Dante.

She needed to protect them.

She needed to find Vergil.

If she had to face the hordes of hell in order to get through her son, then so be it.

She was Eva, the former daughter of the night, the Lady of the Dark Knight Sparda, and the Mother of his two sons.- She would not go down easily without a fight.

And so she casted a spell and hell faced her wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc Eva as a badass witch and she definitely put a strong fight when faced with those demons. Alas, she was outnumbered...
> 
> p/s: Happy Mother's Day... I guess


End file.
